·Survive·
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Si me dijeran hace un año que iba a huir del país con un hombre desconocido porque mi padre ha sido detenido y mi madre asesinada, posiblemente me reiría en su cara. Casi tanto como si me decís que me iba a enamorar de ese hombre que me acompaña, del cuál, no sé su nombre y no conozco más que su silencio y sus actos de protección. Aun así, deseo más de él, peligroso o no. Lo deseo.


**Hola, hola, se me ha dado por hacer varios one-shots, así que, seriamente espero que los leáis y os gusten.**

 **Por el momento procederé a poner el One-Shot con pareja Kentin-Sucrette. ¡Allá va!**

* * *

 **·Survive·**

No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Bueno, realmente si lo sé. Pero no quiero recordar el fatídico día que me llevo a encontrarme a alguien tan rudo y desagradable, que me trataba como si fuese un mísero objeto. Simplemente estaba harta. Harta de mi vida, de mis padres, del colegio, de los hombres y las mujeres, estaba harta de la vida.

Había vivido mi vida de una forma para nada modesta, llena de lujos, llena de caprichos, en las que el solo hecho de abrir mi boca para pedir unos zapatos de tacón de Gucci, de los más caros, traerían cinco pares diferentes para mí, y los que no me gustasen, se quemarían en vez de devolverlos.

 ** _Nos sobraba el dinero._**

Pero fui tan ingenua… las cosas se torcieron tanto que acabe internada en un colegio católico, encerrada con gente desconocida que me miraba por encima del hombro. Todos sabían quién era yo, todos tenían esa mirada despectiva e insegura de que yo fuese como mi padre. Y siempre estaba sola, intentando desaparecer, constantemente intentando huir de mi realidad mientras buscaba una salida, pero nadie me facilitaba el trabajo.

 ** _Estaba sola en un mundo lleno de corrupción_**.

Hasta que intentaron darme esa salida a las malas, recuerdo la mirada feroz e iracunda del hombre que me sostenía entre sus brazos, colocando aquella revolver sobre mi sien, sus firmes manos sujetarme poderosamente para impedir que saltase del coche. Quería matarme, quería darme esa salida.

Su voz aún resuena en mí, provocándome esta sensación de miedo y angustia por mi ser, tenía miedo de la muerte, aun cuando había estado buscando una salida de forma desesperada.

 ** _Yo quería sobrevivir._**

Todo había pasado tan rápido… Si hace un año me hubiesen dicho que estaría huyendo de Paris, para ir a Alemania, me hubiese reído en su cara. Huir del país por problemas de corrupción, robo, estafa, fraude, asesinatos, yo desde luego nunca hubiera pensado que mi burbuja se habría roto de esta forma y, este hombre de proyecto militar iba a salvarme de todos estos peligros. Jamás lo habría pensado. Ni imaginado, ni en mis más horribles sueños. Yo jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaría de este modo.

 ** _Mi vida fue un puzzle al que no le encajaban las piezas._**

Hace unos meses que he huido con un chico de vaqueros militares, una extraña multitud de hombres había venido a matarme, y ese chico había cogido mi mano, salvándome de los disparos e incluso recibiendo una bala, pero jamás me hablo.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos sentados en uno de los asientos del tren, uno al lado de otro, era la primera vez que estaba aquí, en un tren. Observé su rostro definido y delgado, su nariz pequeña y adorable, esos ojos verdes que cegarían a cualquiera con su brillo tan sensual y serio, era un hombre hermoso. Estire mi mano para tocar su cabello castaño liso hacia abajo, sedoso, tenía el cabello como me había imaginado. Y yo no podría parar de pensar en lo hermoso que era, una belleza tropical. Mi mano circuló suavemente, de arriba abajo, por su cabello. Pero como siempre, él no realizo ni un movimiento, ni siquiera sus músculos se tensaron, tan relajado e impasible que me hacía sentir la única idiota. La idiota que sentía un hormigueo en el estómago a su cercanía.

-No me has dicho tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?-

No me mira, no hace absolutamente nada, se queda relajado, mirando por la ventana del tren, mientras yo simplemente me pregunto si él sabe hablar. No dijo nunca nada, ni siquiera respondió a las provocaciones de aquellos hombres que venían seriamente a por mí. Solo me tomo y acunó entre sus brazos, haciéndome sentir segura.

-Yo soy Sucrette-

Los músculos de su cuello se contraen, acaba de tragar saliva pesadamente, ¿le habré molestado? Está completamente serio. Ni siquiera me ha mirado en todo el trayecto del viaje, me siento sola, en peligro, a pesar de que siempre se interpone en mi camino y me salva, siento que si sigo así, la soledad me embargará y la seguridad que me proporciona se romperá.

Me levanto del asiento para encaminarme hacia el baño, al menos necesito dar un paseo para aclarar mis ideas y conseguir que me hable, al menos solo un poco. Tras dar dos pasos, siento su firme y enorme mano en mi brazo, y posteriormente, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, nunca me había abrazado, cierto es que siempre me impide alejarme de él y me acompaña al baño como si fuese la reina de Inglaterra, pero… esto es tan nuevo que hace que mis mejillas se coloreen.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Están haciendo cosas guarras! ¡Cómo las que hacía papá con su secretaria!- El niño pequeño del asiento que tenemos enfrente nos está mirando con la boca abierta y sacudiendo el brazo de sus madre, la cual nos miraba como si fuésemos el mismísimo demonio.

-O-oye, no-nos están mirando… por favor…-

Se dedicó a apretujarme más fuerte hacia él, su cabeza reposando en la curva anterior a mi trasero, sus firme brazos rodeándome y entrelazando sus dedos en mi estómago, tan cerca y mi pulso tan acelerado... Parecíamos una pareja, y eso me hacía sentir ridículamente nerviosa.

La señora, malhumorada, se levantó de la cabina y se llevó a su hijo a otros asientos, no entiendo que culpa tengo yo para que nos dejen solos, como si lo que estaba haciendo estuviese tan… mal. Bueno, sí, puede que lo esté, yo no conozco nada de este hombre que me abraza, en cambio él si me conoce. Sabe mi nombre, mi comida favorita, las cosas que no me gusta comer, sabe especialmente mi talla, algo que me asusta, pero que agradezco cuando veo la ropa tan hermosa que me trae para pasar desapercibidos, lo malo es cuando me arrastra a las tiendas de ropa interior… pero aun a pesar de estos detalles que suenan a acosador, me siento segura a su lado y no quiero alejarme, al menos no por el momento.

-Oye… solo iba al baño-

No dice nada, como era de esperarse, así que, toco sus manos suavemente en un intento de hacerle reaccionar. Pero sigue quieto, totalmente serio y en un modo tan tierno que no puedo resistirme a acariciar su mano.

-Solo un momento más.

Mis ojos se abren sorpresivamente. Su voz. ¡Él habla! Quiero girarme y hago un movimiento brusco para hacerlo, pero me detiene antes de que lo realice. Es demasiado fuerte, sus músculos contraídos y su seriedad chocando contra mí. Es electrizante. Poderoso. Me acelera el corazón. Mi sangre bombeándose aún más rápido de lo normal, mis mejillas sonrosadas, este hombre es tan sensual que su voz iguala su belleza natural.

-Ha-hablas…- quizás es lo único que sé decir entre el shock principal al que me ha sometido con la sorpresa de que sí que habla, por no hablar de su linda y hermosa voz.

-Sí.

Tan varonil, que, mis piernas, tiemblan y me resbalo hasta el suelo. La sorpresa se señala en los ojos de aquel hombre y me giro para ver su cara, es tan tierna y tan seria que me hace sentir aún más atolondrada, estiro mis brazos y con mis manos mientras procedo a agarrar su cara entre mis manos, mis ojos suplicantes por oir más, mis manos en sus mejillas y él tan serio como si nada pasase.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora?-

-No tengo permitido hablar con la hija de Felipe-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi deber es protegerte, hacer que sobrevivas a costa de mi vida si es necesario-

Mis manos se afianzan más, su cara es tan suave como me la había imaginado, llevamos dos meses juntos, extraño, ya que, desde Paris a Alemania no hace falta tardar dos meses, pero entre los peligros, mis descansos, los intentos de secuestro hacia mi persona y los diversos desvíos y turismos que le he obligado a hacer, nos hemos retrasado bastante.

-No quiero sobrevivir a tu costa-

Desvía la mirada y vuelve a su silencio sepulcral. No quiero que vuelva a tragarse esa dulce voz, pero sé que no va a hablar, al menos no ahora. Cierro los ojos y me levanto de delante de él. No quiero seguir mirándole porque podría cometer el error que nos llevaría a distanciarnos más.

Camino de nuevo hacia fuera de nuestro asiento, pero me vuelve a coger el brazo, un dèjá vu. Lo miro atentamente, mis ojos perfilando los suyos, su mano abrazando mi pequeño brazo. Demasiado sexy.

-¿um?- preguntó.

-No puedes moverte de aquí.

-¿Por qué? Ahora que hablas te vuelves más exigente, ¿o qué?- frunce el ceño ante mis palabras y cruzo el brazo que tengo libre de su agarre.

-No. Ellos están aquí.

Un escalofrío tiembla en mi interior y me muestro serena por fuera, aunque sé que estoy temblando por dentro. El miedo es un sentimiento que puede vencer a cualquier ser. Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza al imaginarme a todos esos hombres alejándome de él, a un lugar peligroso, viendo como me maltratan para conseguir sus propósitos, he perdido mi serenidad, tengo miedo, tanto miedo, mucho miedo. Me lanzo a abrazar al chico militar, temblando contra él. La última vez casi me matan con ese disparo, si no llega a ser por él podría jurar que estarían cavando mi tumba.

-Tranquila. Mi misión es protegerte-

Esta vez soy yo quien no responde, estoy sentada en sus piernas y mi ser se siente perdido, sus brazos abrazándome en un continuo vaivén y traqueteo por el movimiento rápido del tren. Me paralizo instantáneamente cuando caigo en cuenta de que estoy haciendo. Me levanto de sopetón y desvió mi mirada sonrojada. ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?

-No me molestas- me dice. No sé si él también tiene las mismas ganas de que regrese a sus tentadoras piernas como yo, pero su rostro jamás me muestra una nota de sus sentimientos… de sus deseos profundos, es una cara vacía sin ningún significado.

Quiero correr y abrazarlo de nuevo buscar un refugio en sus brazos y salvar mi tormento. Los altavoces me ciegan el sentido y estampo mis labios contra los suyos, con una voz de fondo repitiendo una y otra vez "Hemos llegado a Frankfurt, Alemania" en un montón de idiomas diferentes. Pero a pesar de que el tiempo pasa de modo tan rápido y todos los pasajeros salen rápidamente de las cabinas, yo solo continuo moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos, con los ojos cerrados y mis manos en sus rodillas. Sabe a gloria.

Una vez que la megafonía comienza a pedir que todos vayan bajando por la primera entrada del vagón dos, decido separarme sobresaltada, tenemos que bajar aquí, lo observo a él, sus ojos abiertos y con ese brillo tan serio y rudo, sin quitarme la vista de encima, no sé qué hacer, así que, huyó de allí hasta la salida del vagón dos. Sé que me seguirá, con las maletas. Desde que he viajado con él, nunca he sujetado bolsas o maletas. Ni siquiera la maleta es nuestro equipaje, es una bolsa de deportes enorme con nuestros pasaportes, alguna muda de él y otra mía, su cartera, mis productos de necesidades básicas para mujeres y un montón de armas para protegerme.

Una vez que estoy a punto de salir, siento su brazo tirar de mí, no me giro, solo sé que es él y me quedo quieta. Salimos tranquilamente del vagón una vez está a mi izquierda, viendo como la chica de servicio nos desea un buen viaje por Frankfurt, comiéndose con la mirada al hombre que me acompaña, me enfurruño y suelto su brazo del mío, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿No tienes otros clientes a los que atender? ¡Deja de mirarlo! ¡No es tu maldita comida!-

Él no dice nada, solo suspira y pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y salimos de allí, mis ojos se desvían a los suyos. No lo entiendo. No hace nada, no dice nada, no se queja, no protesta, no se siente halagado. ¿Es acaso un robot?

Seguimos caminando, su brazo aun sujetándome por los hombros, suavemente apretujados, sus ojos fijos en el firmamento, pero atento a todo, siento mi corazón acelerarse y caminamos aún más rápido al darnos cuenta de que nos siguen. No podemos armar un escándalo aquí, así que, continuamos caminando rápidamente para salir de allí, con suerte perderlos de vista o si no, encontrar un lugar donde poder tirotearnos sin necesidad de preocuparnos por la gente.

-Corremos… ¿o no?- preguntó. El asiente, y echamos a correr, por un momento casi puedo olvidarme de ir al baño. Los hombres también lo hacen, según me dijeron en las clases de defensa, no debo darles contacto directo con la mirada porque eso puede complicar las cosas y sentirse ofendidos o buscar más motivos para seguir peleando por cogerme o violarme o matarme, dependiendo del contexto de la situación. Pero en este momento, giro mi cara para verlos, son 5 hombres. Frunzo el ceño y saco mi lengua en señal de burla, y ambos aceleramos el paso.

 ** _Mi vida se volvió un caos cuando te conocí._**

 ** _Pero me gusta ese caos._**

Nuestros pasos nos llevan a uno de los bosques por donde está construida la vieja parada de tren, huimos rápidamente y nos apoyamos contra dos árboles juntos y anchos. Lo miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Vienen por ti o por mí?-

Me mira fijamente y ya sé que vienen por mí. Suspira, me entrega la bolsa de deportes y saca una AK-47 de ella. Básicamente me está diciendo que no seré útil si no agarro su bolsa para permitir movilidad a su cuerpo.

Lo miro fijamente y toco su mano, agarrando una pistola así, me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá tenido que matar a otros. Me preguntó un millón de veces más cuanto habrá tenido que hacer para poder matar a alguien con tanta destreza, cuanto entrenamiento ha tenido que pasar para todo esto…

-¿Me matarías a mí… si te lo ordenasen?- esta vez no asiente con la cabeza como hizo la primera vez que se lo pregunté, se queda mirándome fijamente y en seguida desvía la mirada al oir pasos y voces.

-Vamos a salir de esta- me dice con voz ronca y baja.

Se mueve a la derecha del árbol y dispara, acertando a uno, lo sé porque el choque, del impacto, del cuerpo al caer al suelo es demasiado ruidoso. Empieza a correr de mi lado y disparar mientras los otros tres hombres continúan gritándole "¿dónde está la chica?" y disparando al igual que él. No puedo salir de aquí, pero desearía poder salir, apuntarle al tío que dispare hacia él y gritar "estás muerto" y apretar el gatillo, pero no soy capaz. Jamás he sostenido un arma y cuando lo intente, él solo frunció el ceño y me la arrebato de las manos.

Siento mi cuerpo tensarse al ver que, no eran cuatro, recordando los cinco que corrían antes detrás de nosotros, que uno está muerto y que, los otros tres están con él, solo falta uno, abro los ojos mucho e intento moverme al ver que lo tengo enfrente.

-Un paso más y te vuelo la cabeza-

No digo nada, solo lo miro, sintiéndome totalmente inútil. No puedo atacarle, no puedo hacer nada, me tensó y trago saliva, frunciendo el ceño. No soy valiente, no soy nada, soy yo… solo yo, la chica que se pudrió durante cuatro meses en ese estúpido orfanato, a la que todos rechazaron por la imagen de su padre, tan doloroso… tan solitario. Y ahora, vivo una aventura sin poder hacer nada. Solo quiero… quiero protegerle y protegerme, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Buena chica. Eres útil, así que, no me obligues a herirte, ya sé que dijo que sin heridas y sin muertes, tu eres nuestra moneda de cambio.

No quiero ser eso. Yo soy mucho más. Yo no soy como vosotros. Mi corazón explotaba a un ritmo sobrenatural y golpeó con una patada al tío en sus partes nobles, eso por mirar hacia arriba y acercarte tanto. Cae al suelo adolorido y, en ese movimiento de despiste, le arrebato la pistola y apunto, no hago nada más que quedarme quieta, con miedo, pero sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Un paso más y te vuelo la cabeza- repito graciosamente.

Oigo ruidos y siento la tentación de girarme para mirar quien es, pero sé que, si lo hago perderé la pistola en un movimiento aprovechado del hombre al que estoy apuntando.

-Soy yo.

Me relajo y no lo miro, hasta sentir un disparo al hombre que me miraba con odio y su mirada adolorida, desvió la mirada y veo como la sangre cae a borbotones en su hombro, lo han rozado. Y aunque parezca indiferente, se que le duele.

-¡Oh dios santo! ¿Estás bien?-

Corro hacia él, soltando la pistola de mis manos. Aun con la bolsa de deportes en mi hombro, llegó a su lado, justo en frente. Abro su camisa blanca y reviso la herida, no es profunda, pero si sigue así podría llegar a infectarse. Acostumbrada a no recibir respuesta, hurgo en la bolsa buscando mi neceser de cosas para mujeres, donde están las vendas, el alcohol, los bastoncillos y un montón de útiles para curarme las heridas. Porque yo soy la única que recibe heridas.

Me arrodillo en el suelo y tiro de sus piernas para que él siga mis movimientos. Parece pillarlo cuando se sienta y me abre las piernas para dejar que me acerque más a él, sus manos rodean mi cintura pero aparto la del hombro herido y me apegó más a él. No quiero sus músculos contraídos cuando realice la cura.

Limpio la herida con unas toallitas húmedas y el rastro de sangre que ha dejado, aunque haya sido poco, no quiero que sangre más. Una vez que mis manos se hubieron deslizado por todo su hombro con suavidad y ternura, hecho alcohol en el bastoncillo y aplico en la herida movimientos lentos y suaves, limpiándola bien. Sujeto mi mano cuando iba a retirar mis manos de él para buscar en la bolsa una de las tiritas o vendas para cubrirla, solo había sido un roce, pero me había asustado lo suficiente.

Me mira intensamente y me paralizo en mi lugar, su mirada es intensa, con ese brillo tan seguro y firme, que jamás me mostrará sus sentimientos, pero aun así me vuelve loca de atar, de remate. Y deseo más.

Sus movimientos inesperados hacen que mis músculos se contraigan, esta sobre mí, peligrosamente. Y sus labios en mí. Acallándolos profundamente. Me está besando, me besa de una forma tan ardiente y suplicante que deseo muchísimo más de él. Lo quiero todo. Sus manos sujetando su cuerpo para no aplastarme, mis manos en su cintura y su cuello, deseando que siga besándome, deseando que nunca se acabe.

Nuestros labios peleándose, nuestras lenguas buscándose peligrosamente. Tan caliente, tan profundo, este hombre callado me encanta.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, ambos observándonos fijamente. Como si uno de los dos fuese a desaparecer, como si nos fuésemos a esfumar. Queriendo que nada desaparezca.

-Me llamo Kentin-

Y quizás yo no podría estar más deseosa de haber sobrevivido, de haber conocido a un hombre como él. Porque él es mi único motivo ahora para seguir aquí. Él es mi supervivencia.

* * *

 **Explicación importante.**

 _Kentin y Sucrette se conocen de hace dos meses en persona, Kentin fue entrenado como militar para protegerla por si algo le pasaba a su padre, por lo que, su actitud tan seria va a que, le dijeron que no se enamorase de ella, que no mantuviese contacto físico ni mediante conversaciones porque ella y él cuando llegaran a Frankfurt no se iban a ver jamás. Por así decirlo, Kentin sigue las ordenes de sus superiores sin dudar, aunque parece haber fallado... jejeje *risa pervertida*_

* * *

 **Duda seria.**

 _ **¿Si hago un Fanfic largo de esto más adelante, lo leeríais?**_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo, yo estoy realmente satisfecha con él, así que, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones, seré feliz de recibirlas.**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**


End file.
